


Love Is Madness

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Faceless Arya, I'm ignoring any rumors or speculation about 8x05 and beyond, Jon's working through his shit, Takes place after 8x04, dany is an emotional wreck, eventually works through his shit, house with a red door, jon doesn't want the throne, only happily ever afters here, sansa can't keep her mouth shut, still loves his queen, still loyal to his queen, the boatbaby that was promised, tyrion and varys aren't good guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: After the death of Missandei, Jon finds Dany on Dragonstone and realizes what is swirling around her is not good.





	Love Is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so fuck game of thrones. LOL. If you're reading this then you're here for a reason. This is anti-Sansa, anti-Tyrion, anti-Varys. 
> 
> This is my hope for the rest of the season. At this point, I don't want either of them on the throne because they are too easily led by other people. However, people power! So, this is my (hot) take on what I want to happen now that D&D have tried to ruin the characters of Jon, Dany, Arya, Tyrion, Jaime, and Sansa. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. But I still think it's better than the drivel we saw on Sunday.
> 
> Might have a mood board later.

They had been stopped on the King’s road, the news of the fleet attack, the dragon dying, and the death of Missandei were all items that had caused them to turn from the King’s road and head east. They had to find ships to get to Dragonstone. He wouldn’t go to King’s Landing without her. The army needed to regroup.

 

When they finally reached the island, he was met at the gates by Tyrion and Varys. Jon asked as he started up the steps in front of them, Davos following behind, “Where is she?”

 

“She’s in the room with the painted table,” Tyrion said. “There’s something we’d like to discuss with you, first.”

 

Jon shook his head. “Whatever it is, it can wait. Where is Grey Worm?”

 

“He’s the only one she’ll allow in with her,” he said as he lowered his head.

 

He stopped to look at the two men and then cast his eyes at a concerned Davos. “You haven’t seen her since she got back?” They both shook their heads. “But she didn’t attack King’s Landing?”

 

“She did not,” Varys responded.

 

He took a deep breath, feeling relief. He couldn’t imagine how she was feeling, he only hoped she’d let him in to talk to her. “At least we have that going for us,” he said as he pushed past them.

 

“We know who you really are,” Tyrion said and Jon stopped walking and turned to look at them, anger on his face. His eyes flitted up to Davos who looked at him in confusion

 

Jon tried to play it off. “What are you talking about?”

 

“We know you’re the son of Lyanna...”

 

“Shut up,” he said stepping closer to them. Did Daenerys tell them? No, she didn’t want him to tell his sisters. He took a moment to let that sink in and realized who it was that let the secret out. Sam, Bran, nor Arya would have said a word. They kept their promises. Dany had been right. Sansa wasn’t the girl he remembered. She betrayed her word in front of the heart tree in a Godswood. She shook his head as he looked at the two advisors, wanting to put an end to this here and now.  “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Perhaps it does. Perhaps her emotional state is too fragile--” Varys began.

  
“Her emotional state? She didn’t burn the city. I’d say she’s still thinking with a level head,” he snapped.

 

“What would you do?” Varys looked at him with a tilted head. “In her position?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. She’s your queen. She’s my queen,” he turned from them and continued up the winding stairs. “You say anything else about it and I’ll kill you myself.”

 

*~*

 

He knocked on the door. “Dany,” he said softly. The door was unlatched and Grey Worm stood in front of him. He knew the look on his face, had felt that pain before. It was the pain of love lost to never come back. He was permitted to enter and he found her leaning against the stone column staring out at the sea, a fur wrapped around her.

 

“Leave us,” she said softly.

 

“I will be outside the door.”

 

She shook her head. “No. Go rest, my friend. At least one of us should try” she said softly.

 

Grey Worm’s lip trembled and he gave a nod to Daenerys before he left. She frowned and looked down at her hands. He could see how sad she was even though her face was cloaked in shadow. “You’re supposed to be headed to King’s Landing,” she said softly.

 

He shook his head. “I diverted the army back here, to reconvene with you. To figure out our plan.” She looked at him then and his heart broke.

 

Tears slid down her face and he crossed the room to try to hold her and she stepped back from him. “Don’t. You’ll be next,” she said softly, her voice breaking. “Everyone I love or who loves me dies,” she said as she lowered her head. “I never should have come here. I should have stayed in Essos. I’d still have Viserion and Rhaegal. I’d still have Missandei and Jorah.”

 

He watched her, feeling helpless to stop the torment she was putting herself through. “What can I do?”

 

She looked at him and shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t,” she sobbed. “I don’t know what to do. I want to burn it all but I can’t do that because innocent people will die. I want to kill Cersei with my bare hands. I want the world to burn for taking Jorah, Missandei, my children, and my people from me.” She was pacing as tears continued to fall. She stopped and looked at him and he felt his heart rip to shreds at seeing such despair. “Missandei was good and beautiful and kind and they killed her in front of me,” she sobbed and Jon closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her sinking form. “I’ve let everyone who ever believed in me down,” she cried.

 

He sank to the floor with her and rocked her gently. His own pain coming out as tears that streaked down his face. “No. You’ve never let me down,” he said softly. “Never.”

 

She looked up at him and shook her head. “What do I do? Tell me. What am I supposed to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “But you have to leave this room. Get some sleep.”

 

She shook her head. “I can’t sleep. I can’t do anything but see Missandei...I can’t eat. This is a pain I never wanted to feel again,” she sobbed. “When I was in Qaath, I was betrayed and my beautiful Irri was killed. I found her dead body in my room, where she should have been safe,” she cried. “But this...seeing Missandei...and then she-she wouldn’t let us collect her body...”

 

He sat there on the floor, holding her and rocking her until her tears stopped. “I’m sorry about Rhaegal, Missandei...all of it,” he said softly.

 

She burrowed into his chest, then slowly stood, moving out of his arms and he followed her to the window. “When I came here, I had armies and three beautiful dragons. I had hope.”

 

“Hope still exists.”

 

She shook her head. “Does it?”

 

He turned her to face him. “It does. As long as there are people still willing to fight.”

 

“I’m tired of fighting,” she said as she put her back to him. “It’s all I’ve done all my life. I’ve fought for myself against my brother, I fought for my people, my children, nameless and faceless slaves...Unsullied, Dothraki, the North, you...” she shook her head. “And everywhere I turn is heartbreak.”

 

“I don’t want to be part of your heartbreak,” he said softly. “I never want to hurt you.”

 

She shook her head, pulled out of his arms and stood. “I don’t want to hurt you, either. I love you. I never thought I would be capable of loving someone again, but...you made me love you with your honorable heart...” she shook her head.

 

He got to his feet then turned her to face him. “What do you want?”

 

“Things I can’t have,” she whispered. “Things you can’t give me.”

 

“I love you. Let me try.”

 

“Can you handle that we’re family? Even drunk you couldn’t...”

 

“Dany, I still love you. That doesn’t go away.”

 

He cupped her face and pulled her lips against his. She sobbed against him as she stepped forward, their bodies pressing together. And then he felt it. The slight swell against him. He pulled away and looked between them, then up to meet her eyes. “You can pretend that doesn’t exist,” she said softly. “Ignore if you want.”

 

He shook his head and his hand went down to the small swell of her belly. “How...how long have you known?”

 

“The night in the crypt. When you told me. I’d come looking for you, to tell you.”

 

He stepped back. “You’ve known that long?”

 

She bit her lip and shook her head. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

“I told you...”

 

“I know. You told me about your parents. My brother. Your mother. And then the army of the dead arrived. Then there was a feast in which you tried not to ignore me, but you did, mostly. And then you couldn’t kiss me because of our relationship.” She looked down at her hands. “We rode south and...I didn’t want you to get your hopes up in case I lost the baby.”

 

“No one else knows, do they?”

 

“Grey Worm and Missandei knew.”

 

“But Tyrion and Varys...”

 

“No,” she said as she lowered her head. “Tyrion and Varys...have been pulling away from me. I think they believe I’m going mad.”

 

“You’re not mad,” he insisted.

 

“Aren’t I?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I don’t think so,” he whispered. “I think you’ve had a really shit time, lately and too many people you love are paying the ultimate price.”

 

“I love you. People I love die, Jon. So, you have to leave. You have to. Go home to the north. To your family.”

 

“I can’t. I won’t.”

 

She began crying again. “Why? Please just...leave me with what’s left of my armies and my dragon and let me...”

 

“What? Slip into madness? Is that what Jorah would have wanted? Missandei?” He grasped her arms. “Look at me, Dany. You’re not mad.”

 

“It would be easier, I think. To be mad like my father. To not care about the suffering of others.” She clung to him. “What if I...let myself fall?”

 

“I’ll catch you,” he whispered. “I’m here. I love you. You’re pregnant with our child and that fucking means something to me. Whatever we have to do, we’ll do it.”

 

She lowered her head and he could feel her shaking in his arms. And she was suddenly extremely pale and sinking to the floor. “Dany!”

 

The door burst open and Grey Worm was back as he held the queen as she collapsed to the floor. “Take me to her room,” Jon urged as he scooped her up into his arms and followed Grey Worm to her chambers. “Get the Maester.”

 

“We don’t have one,” he replied.

 

And Jon frowned. “A midwife? I know the Dothraki women still live here...”

 

“I’ll find one. Stay with the queen.”

 

Dany opened her eyes, seemingly startled by the change of scenery. Jon was at her side and kept her in bed until a midwife could be found. She only spoke Dothraki and Daenerys was answering her questions. He sighed when the midwife moved him away and she began to examine the queen.

 

He looked at Grey Worm and pulled him away from her. “Keep an eye on Tyrion and Varys,” he said softly.

 

Grey Worm eyed him suspiciously but nodded. “Take care of our queen.”

 

When he turned back she had been left in her shift, her feet bare, even her leggings pulled off of her. “Where did you send him off, too?”

 

He sighed. “I’ll tell you shortly.”

 

The midwife rose and washed her hands in the basin beside the bed and she began speaking rapid-fire Dothraki to Daenerys. Soon, the other woman was gone and Jon cautiously sat beside her. “What did she say?”

 

“That I need to eat and drink more,” she shook her head. “I’ve been so lost in grief that I haven’t been paying attention.” She frowned and leaned back against the pillows. “Do you know how Missandei came to be at my side?”

 

“She said you bought her from her master and set her free. She believed in you. The queen she chose.”

 

She released a sob. “I shouldn’t be. I shouldn’t be anyone’s queen because I can’t protect them.”

 

“We just need a solution, Dany.”

 

“You’re the solution.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t want the throne.”

 

She grasped his hand. “I know. But you may be the only hope this world has, Jon. It’s not me. I can’t do it. I want to burn the world and I’m afraid if I start...I won’t stop.”

 

He took her hand in his. “We’ll figure something out.” He glanced at the door. “Let me ask you a question and I need you to stay calm.”

 

She gave him a wary look and frowned. “What?”

 

“Did you tell Tyrion and Varys?”

 

Her eyes widened only a little and then shook her head. “No. I’ve told no one.” She looked at her hands and frowned. “But they know. About you.” He nodded. “I take it you told your sisters.”

 

“I did,” he said softly. “I thought they needed to know.”

 

“I suppose we know who to thank for telling them. Now, it _has_ to be you,” she said as she put her hand over her belly.

 

“No. We’ll do this together. I made you a promise...I intend to keep it.”

 

She shook her head. “I just told you...”

 

“I know what you said. But I know you, Dany. You’re smart enough to out-think every opponent you’ve ever come across. Are you telling me that Cersei has you?”

 

She frowned. “She’s willing to cross lines that I’m scared to cross.”

 

He took her hand in his. “You swore to give me your armies and your dragons to help fight the Night King. I give you my word I will do everything in my power to take that throne for you.”

 

She shook her head. “They’ll want you, Jon. I told you. Tyrion and Varys said something to you about it, right? Which means they’re already seeking to remove me,” she whispered.

 

“Not if we get married.”

 

Her face fell and she covered it with her hands. “No...”

 

“Dany--”

 

“I love you," she interrupted. "But I don’t want to marry you because of war and alliances. I’ve married for that before. I want to marry you because I love you and you love me. But...”

 

“But what? I do love you. You do love me.”

 

“Are you sure it’s what you want? This baby is coming regardless of us being married. Do you want to be married to me? You couldn’t even put aside the thought of our relation when you were drunk, Jon. I love you. I still want to be with you. But I will not force you to me for any reason, ever.”

 

He looked at her beautiful face, feeling his heart racing in his chest. It always seemed to do that when he looked at her. “How is it so easy for you?”

 

She shrugged. “I thought for years I would have to marry Viserys. I grew up knowing that Targaryens married one another. My parents were brother and sister. I suppose that you being my nephew doesn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary to me.”

 

“I love you. I still desire you,” he admitted. “I want nothing more than to crawl into this bed with you and hold you for the rest of our days.”

 

“But?”

 

“I’m still adjusting." He was honest, and he hated the hurt look on her face and quickly rushed to reassure her, "But none of that has gone away. There’s just this...thing in my way.”

 

She nodded. “I understand. You need time.”

 

“I need you, too. I need you to be well. I need...I need you by my side.”

 

She nodded. “Together. We promised.”

 

“Aye. We did,” he said as he clasped her hands in his.

 

*~*

 

“The forces from Dorne have arrived and Yara and her fleet have just arrived, surrounding Euron’s fleet.”

 

“How many?” Jon questioned, the fleet from the Iron Islands had been a surprise.

 

“A thousand, Your Grace,” Varys answered.

 

They allowed that to sink in until Tyrion turned to look at Jon. “How many Northmen?”

 

“A thousand,” Jon answered. “Two-thousand Unsullied, and four hundred Dothraki.”

 

She took a deep breath. “There are twice that in the Golden Company. We need more men.”

 

He shook his head. “We don’t have more men. The forces from Dorne are considerable”

 

Grey Worm looked at him and frowned. “What if we went into the city in small number?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, we need to get those things off the walls. Dismantle them.” Tyrion caught on before any of them and turned to Daenerys with a frown. “You told me before the battle that you valued me for my mind. I think this could work.”

 

She turned from the table to look out at the ocean. “So we have Euron surrounded, for now, the keep surrounded. We just have to figure out how to sneak in a force large enough to take out each one of those ballistae and avoid the Golden Company.”

 

Grey Worm looked at her. “Let me go, Your Grace. I once took Yunkai for you. Let me take this city.”

 

“I need you on the front lines with the Unsullied. I trust no one more than you to lead my armies,” she said softly and Jon felt it like a blow to the gut. She had lost faith in him.

 

“I’ll go,” Jon offered.

 

“No!” Tyrion said firmly. “You can’t go risking your life every time you feel like it. There are people that depend on you.”

 

“My family knows who I am and what I will do to protect the queen’s interests.”

 

“What about the interests of everyone?” Daenerys asked, her head lowered. “We’re all dancing around the truth and it’s starting to annoy me,” she said as she turned fiery eyes to her two advisors. “You looked me in the eyes and told me I was making a bad decision, Lord Varys. And I listened to you and Tyrion and parlayed with Cersei. I didn’t do what I had wanted. Even after they brutally killed Missandei, I pulled my troops back here.” She shook her head. “Which one of you intends to kill me? Will I be poisoned or will there be a literal knife in my back?”

 

Jon saw Davos look at the two men with suspicion. Tyrion looked at Jon, his eyes pleading for help, but would get none. “Your Grace, we have only spoken about the possibility of the two of you marrying as that would ease the tensions.”

 

“So, you would sell me as my brother did?” she asked, her tone still calm and cool. It was more unnerving than when she was angry. “Tell me one thing, Tyrion and Varys. Who told you about Jon?”

 

“Excuse me, but can someone tell me what the fuck we’re talking about?” Davos asked.

 

Jon looked over at him and frowned. “My father wasn’t Eddard Stark. My parents were Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Sam found a passage in a diary in the Citadel that said a Maester performed an annulment between Rhaegar and Ellia and then wed him and Lyanna.”

 

Davos frowned and looked at everyone in the room and realization came over his face. Jon was a bit relieved to see that it was outrage. “And suddenly, you feel Daenerys isn’t fit to rule?”

 

Jon gave him a small smile. “Seems absurd, doesn’t it?”

 

“How long have you been plotting, Tyrion? Who told you and why didn’t you tell me you knew?”

 

“I was told by Sansa Stark.” Jon felt his heart drop to hear confirmation of her betrayal. She gave her word and broke it. He looked at Daenerys, a deep frown on his face. “I had kept the secret because I wasn’t sure how to approach you with it.”

 

“So you told Varys? And then what?”

 

“And then Rhaegal fell out of the sky, Missandei was taken, and you wanted to burn the whole of King’s Landing,” Varys answered.

 

“But I didn’t. After your council, I didn’t do what I wanted. I followed your plans to my detriment, for Missandei's life.”

 

“Your Grace, I thought--” Tyrion tried to explain.

 

“You thought you could reason with your sister who has tried to kill you numerous times and who lied about sending her armies north. You made a mistake about Casterly Rock. You wouldn’t let me take out Euron’s fleet before he had those ballistae mounted to his ships. You advised me not to take her out of King’s Landing when I had the chance. Every time I have listened to you, every time it comes to your family, you have failed at advising me,” she said heatedly. She looked to Varys. “You looked me in the eyes and told me I was making the wrong choice and I listened to you. Because you serve the people. She’s using the people as human shields, now. Do you think we could have avoided that had we done what I originally wanted?”

 

She stood suddenly and put her back to them all. “Your Grace, we’ve been cautioning you not to allow your temper--”

 

“Believe me, Lord Tyrion, you have not seen my temper,” she said as she turned to look at him again. “Olenna Tyrell cautioned me. She told me you were a clever man but she outlived all the clever men she had known because she had ignored them.” She shook her head and stepped to Tyrion and removed the Hand sigil from his chest. “I trusted you and you seek to betray me.”

 

“I have never betrayed you. I have done what I thought was best at every turn.”

 

“It feels like a betrayal,” she whispered.

 

“You’re already conspiring to unseat her before she ever takes the throne. I’ve executed men for disobeying an order. You asked me what I would do, Lord Varys. I will do what I have done since I bent the knee. I will support my queen.”

 

Davos cleared his throat. “Are they to be executed?”

 

She shook her head. “No. At least, not yet. Grey Worm, have them put into their room. I want guards around at all times. The only ones allowed to be near their rooms are the Unsullied and specifically the ones that don’t speak the common tongue. I also want all books removed from Tyrion’s room and the only way they get food is if the Unsullied bring it in to them.”

 

Grey Worm stepped up to them and escorted them out of the room. She sat back in her chair and swiped at her eyes. She looked down at the hand sigil she’d had made for Tyrion and he could see the hurt on her face. “Your Grace, I am sorry for what happened,” Davos said softly. “Perhaps it would be best to execute them.”

 

She shook her head. “Not while I’m still so angry. I don’t want to make the decision and be seen as mad.”

 

Jon looked at Davos and heaved a sigh. “Leave us,” he said softly and Davos gave a short nod and closed the door behind him. He looked down at where she sat and tilted his head. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “Do you trust me?”

 

She looked down at her hands and shook her head. “I probably shouldn’t. But even if I think your decision to tell your family was stupid, it is honorable. You may be the only man in the world who keeps his word, Jon.” She tilted her head as she looked at him. “Would you rather be called Aegon?”

 

He shook his head and huffed out a breath. “No. I would only look around wondering who people were speaking to.”

 

“You’re the last male Targaryen. Do you know who originally made up the Golden Company?”

 

“The Blackfyres. Targaryen bastards,” he answered.

 

She nodded. “I believe some of them might be descendants. What do you suppose they would do if King Aegon Targaryen offered to make them legitimate?”

 

“I wager a few would decide to fight for their family.”

 

“Let’s find out.”

 

*~*

 

Announcing that he was Aegon Targaryen and having Daenerys back up his claim surprisingly helped. Many of those in the Golden Company turned on their brothers in arms, dwindling the ranks from the inside. A small force of Unsullied was sent into the keep, using the smuggling path Davos had used so many times before. In the end, the Red Keep fell, not because of the Unsullied or the dragons, but because of a young girl hellbent on killing the woman who had essentially destroyed her family.

 

Jon had found Arya in the throne room holding the dead body of Sandor Clegane, his brother lay dead only a few feet away, his head even farther. Jon went to his sister and hugged her, noticed her clothes and frowned. “What happened?” he asked.

 

Dany stopped beside her and found a face laying at her feet. They both looked at Arya and frowned. “Jaime Lannister betrayed us. He came back here. I heard him talking with Cersei about battle plans. When he left, I killed him and took his face. That’s how I killed her,” she said as she looked at the dead body of Cersei. Arya looked at them. “You kept your vow. Who’s going to rule now?”

 

Jon looked at Dany and held his hand out to the throne. “My queen.”

 

She shook her head. “No. I don’t...I don’t want it. It’s cost me everything I love. I don’t want it. It should be you. Restore House Targaryen.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t want to be king.”

 

Arya looked at them both and huffed out a breath. “So neither of you do it.”

 

Dany sat on the steps and looked at them both. “I once told Tyrion I wanted to break the wheel that rolled over people, putting various houses on top. Being Queen only makes me part of the problem.” The room began to fill with the small folk and Daenerys stood. “What if we let them decide how their lives are to be ruled.”

 

“How do you propose to do that?” Arya asked.

 

“Give them a voice. A choice,” she said softly. “Pick their own leaders.”

 

“And in the meantime? You have to do something to keep someone else from trying to claim the throne,” Arya reasoned.

 

“We’ll rule together,” Jon said as he took her hands. “We work best when we’re together.”

 

She lowered her head. “Or give the countries back their independence.”

 

“As much as I think they’d like that, someone would try to throw that out. We banked on the people not liking Cersei because she was causing them to starve. What if no one is able to take it because laws are put in place that each country adheres to? What if we give them the ability to control their own destiny while also making them recognize that the capital has to survive?”

 

Arya nodded. “That seems like a good plan. And in the meantime, you’ll call a council and allow people to decide?”

 

She nodded. “Yes. We have to make sure that the people have been fed, their needs met.”

 

*~*

 

_Two years later_

 

Jon held out his arms to the little boy as he took his first steps into his Papa’s arms. “You did it!” he said as he jumped up excitedly. “Did you see that, Dany? He walked to me!”

 

She had tears in her eyes as she approached them. “He’s not old enough to be walking,” she said with a frown.

 

“Love, he’s almost a year,” he said with a smile. “Old enough.”

 

She rubbed over his back as he tucked his head beneath his father’s shoulder. “He’s growing too fast.”

 

He nodded. “I agree. What have you been doing?”

 

“Putting books away in my study,” she said softly. “I didn’t realize he had woken?”

 

“Well, that might be my fault. I snuck into his room to check on him and might have found him waking up and helped him along the way.”

 

She chuckled. “Of course you did.”

 

“Is it finally starting to feel like home?”

 

She wrapped her arms around his middle. “It is. Thanks to you.”

 

“I have a surprise for you. Would you like to see it?” he asked as he took her hand.

 

She nodded and allowed him to lead her outside. They had found a lovely house off the coast of Dorne, one of the negotiations that had been struck with Dorne for allowing them to maintain their relative autonomy. It had been part of a lemon orchard and Jon had all but begged the man to let him buy it. The man agreed when the amount of dragons got high enough and he left with his family and allowed Jon and Dany to move in.

 

They lived in relative peace, only occasionally seeing Arya when she absolutely had to leave Storm’s End for her own sanity. She had gone there and refused to marry Gendry, bucking tradition, and living with him. She was in charge of the armies while he was in charge of overseeing the outfitting of the armies. Jon nor Arya spoke to Sansa. Arya had taken it hard that Sansa had told Tyrion after she swore, in the Godswood, that she wouldn’t say anything. And because of that, Tyrion had begun plotting against Daenerys. Arya had offered to kill Varys and Tyrion, but they decided to allow the new council to decide what to do with them. Varys hung himself before it ever came to a trial while Tyrion decided to face everyone.

 

There was a representative from each major house, but neither Jon or Daenerys attended. Instead, they had sent a statement from Daenerys through Arya about how she didn’t want to decide his fate because while he had always looked at her as someone he needed to control, she had looked at him as the brother she’d never had. In the end, most of the people decided he should face death for his treachery. Standing in the Dragon Pit, in the same place he’d stood when Cersei had declared her troops to the cause of fighting the army of the dead, the sentence was passed that Tyrion was found guilty. Drogon, who had been perched on the edge of the amphitheater, blast him with flame and House Lannister had died.

 

Drogon now lived on the island with them, running through the fields, hunting in the forests. Grey Worm had left for Naath, to do as he promised Missandei and protect her people from those who would harm them. He took a majority of the Unsullied with them. Davos had returned to his home in Storm’s End, only to hate being alone, and showed up fishing on the beach near their home. Jon had asked him to stay, Dany agreeing, and the older man wiled away his days playing with the baby, fishing, and helping with tending the orchard of lemon trees.

 

He pulled her around to the front of the house and she stopped at seeing the red door. Her breath caught in her throat, feeling tears prickle her eyes. “Jon,” he said softly.

 

“I wanted this to really feel like home,” he answered.

 

She turned to look at him, holding Aemon in his arms. Her lip trembled and he stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around her. “It already felt like home. Because of you,” she whispered.

 

“It’s the least I can do for my queen.”

 

She brought his lips down to hers and an unhappy squeal came from the baby in his arms. When Jon pulled away, Aemon reached for his mother. “You’re so territorial, little one,” he muttered as Dany carried him back into the house.

 

“Like his mother,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for this.”

 

He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, Aemon wrinkling his nose, and Jon smiled. “I told you, I want you to be happy. You chose a life away from what you had worked towards your entire life. I want to make that life worthwhile.”

 

She nodded. “And you do. Every day.” She looked at the little boy. “Do I make your life worthwhile? This is much warmer than you’re used to.”

 

“Aye, it is. But having been cold most of my life, I don’t mind the heat.” He cupped her face and ignored the protests of his son as he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you. As long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me.”

 

She gave him a watery smile. “Me, too.” She turned to the little boy in her arms. “Now, will you walk for Mama?”

 

Jon took him from her and placed him on the floor as Dany stepped away and held out her arms. He squealed as he took careful steps towards her and fell into her arms. Jon watched her pick him up and press kisses to his chubby cheeks. His dark eyes and light hair a perfect mixture of the two. She put him back down and Jon held out his arms, but Aemon snuggled into his mother. Jon held up his stuffed wolf and Aemon’s attention was diverted and he walked to him to get it. He held the wolf in his chubby arms and turned to go back to Daenerys who laughed at the indignant look on Jon’s face.

 

But as she settled on the floor and Aemon in her lap, he felt nothing but peace.


End file.
